


my revolution

by imaginejolls



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fillory, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, definitely post-I love you Margo tho, would be nice to know when my fics are set oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: Eliot and Margo have sex in Fillory because there's no decent alcohol to get shitfaced on. Figures.





	my revolution

Margo sits perched on the bed, silently watching as Eliot strips away his layers until all that is left for her hungry eyes to see is his naked vulnerability. She sits back while he moves towards her slowly, his eyes searching for _something_ on her face. He reaches the bed, and Margo nods. She lets him take off layer after layer after layer of ornate clothing until his warm hands are met with an endless expanse of mahogany skin. 

“Hey,” she says quietly. Her dark brown eyes are peering up at him through thick lashes. Her full, soft lips are parted slightly. His gaze drops to them for a long moment. “Are you going to kiss me or not?” 

She never begs. She just levels him with a look, and Eliot can’t help but chuckle. He leans forward until his mouth presses against hers and lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

The whole world (two, actually) have gone to shit, but somehow, with Margo in his arms, Eliot can forget that. With her teeth gently pulling on his lower lip, all he can focus on is this. And maybe that’s why they’re doing this… To forget. Fillory still hasn’t any decent alcohol they could get shitfaced on. 

Eliot kisses her with fervour now. He exhales sharply through his nose, their foreheads touching together. There is pressure building just behind his eyes and he tries hard to make it go away. Just… Eliot keeps his eyes closed to prevent the tears from betraying him, but to no avail. Margo lets out a gentle little “oh” and presses on his shoulder. Eliot looks at her, more tears falling from his eyelashes. She cups his cheek in her palm. She wipes at his tears with her thumb and keeps quiet. She’s looking at him with an emotion he can’t describe with words. 

“Shut up,” he says. Then: “If you tell anyone about this, I will murder you.” 

Margo giggles wetly and sniffles. 

“Not a word. I promise.” 

They kiss again and it’s wet and warm for all the wrong reasons. The tip of Eliot’s nose brushes against Margo’s cheek and he can feel that she shed a tear or two as well. He would roll his eyes, weren’t he preoccupied running his tongue over the roof of Margo’s mouth. Maybe this is just what their life is now. Crying naked together instead of fucking. 

Eliot kisses down Margo’s neck. He doesn’t shy away from being a little rough with her; the hitch in her breathing tells him she likes it. And he knows, anyway. He begins a downward journey that takes a long while, as he savours every single step of it. But just before he reaches his final destination, Margo pulls on his hair. She’s not afraid to be rough with him either. 

“You’re going to wipe your nose before you go down on me.” 

Eliot laughs shortly. He’s handed an embroidered handkerchief and then he unceremoniously blows his nose. 

“Your throne is ready, my Queen,” he announces, his eyes narrowing playfully. 

Margo rolls her eyes at him. Suddenly, her cunt is all up in Eliot’s face; he gets a mouthful and almost forgets to breathe. When he gets his shit together, he inhales deeply through his nose. His tongue is slow and deliberate with its up and down motions; Eliot is taking his time. Margo tastes like wild berries and the sea. It’s an odd combination, but it’s working for Eliot, so anyway. He licks up into her, tongue hard and flat, and Margo grinds down on his face. He hums his approval into her clit and she grinds down again, more pointedly this time. His hands cup her hips and Eliot tries to keep Margo still as he flicks his tongue over her clit, sucking and kissing at it. Margo fights it, hips bucking, straining for control. 

“You’re-” she chokes, wanting to just _move_ , needing to fuck his face as hard as she can. 

Eliot’s grip tightens. 

“Fuck you!” Margo spits out. 

Eliot pushes at her until she yields, backs away and lies flat on her back, and then he attaches himself to her cunt again, drinking her in. He lets her fuck herself on his face, hard and wild. Eliot holds still while Margo pulls on his hair and he just relaxes his jaw further and presses his tongue into her. Her hips jerk and he hears an answering gasp from up above his head. Eliot smiles like the asshole he is and fucks her with his tongue. He thinks Margo’s orgasm catches her by surprise. 

Margo crawls up, pushing on his shoulder until he lies back and she settles on top of him, pressing her entire body into his. She is soft and warm, except for her cold feet. She digs them into his much warmer calves, probably to torture him. Eliot laughs. He can taste desperation on her lips when she kisses him again. 

 

There’s a wooden bowl on the night-stand filled with condoms. Eliot rolls over, flipping their positions, so that he can reach out and grab one. There’s a smile tugging on his lips; Margo really stocked up on those. He leaves the packet on the bed for now.

His half-hard dick is trapped snugly in between their bodies, resting in the cradle of Margo’s hips. She’s looking up at him, eyes huge and dark and deep. Eliot thinks sometimes that if he were to stare into them for too long, he might drown. He draws in a gasping breath. Margo outstretches an arm to rest her hand on Eliot’s cheek. He leans his face into it like a cat, closing his eyes and exhaling. He turns his face and presses a kiss into the centre of Margo’s palm. He looks down at her. There’s a silence. Her fingertips trail over his cheek to his mouth. He kisses at them and when they push in further, sucks them into his mouth. 

Margo withdraws her fingers from Eliot’s mouth, spit-slick, and slides them down to her impatient cunt. She brushes against Eliot’s cock while doing so, and he is reminded of his own arousal. His hips rock gently into Margo’s abdomen. He remembers the condom and pushes off of Margo’s body to kneel and slide it on. 

Eliot lies on top of her again, pressing into her impossibly slow. Her hand, slightly cold now, slides up the back of his neck to cup his nape. Margo’s smooth thighs wrap tightly around his waist. Her heels dig into his buttcheeks, prompting a roll from his hips. Eliot rests his forehead against hers and heaves a sigh.

“Kiss me,” Margo says, breathy. 

Eliot does. Slides his lips against hers, sucks on the lower one before he tugs on it with his teeth. Margo makes a sound in the back of her throat. Eliot bites down harder. 

He fucks her slowly and thoroughly. They rock together, practised yet imperfect, and Margo is clutching at him with all four limbs. They kiss again, panting into each other’s mouths. Eliot nips on her chin, and Margo lets out a chuckle. He buries his face in the crook of her neck. Kisses and licks on her skin, he sucks a bruise into the junction of her neck and shoulder. There’s hair in his mouth. 

Eliot comes before Margo does. When he offers to finish her off, she just flicks her hand in dismissal. 

“Could we just…” She pats the bed beside her, and Eliot understands. 

Having disposed of the condom, he slides into bed again, pulling the covers over them both. Margo instantly snuggles into his side. Her head is resting on his shoulder, and Eliot turns his face to drop a kiss into her hair. 

“Goodnight, Bambi,” he says, ever so softly. 

Margo didn’t even realize the sun has set, probably a while ago. 

“Goodnight, Eliot.” … “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's 8 in the morning where I am, hope you enjoy. this took me 3 weeks to write lmao. all mistakes are my own
> 
> catch me on tumblr @imaginejolls, i don't bite and i am lonely


End file.
